


An Eternal Legacy

by Cosmic_Wonderland



Category: Kamen Rider W
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:41:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27342949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cosmic_Wonderland/pseuds/Cosmic_Wonderland
Summary: Mina finally found a way to bring by Katsumi, and with the newly founded organization Library Fuuto could use as many Kamen Riders as possible.
Kudos: 1





	An Eternal Legacy

"So you can promise 1000% that Daidou Katsumi will not use his new life for evil Mina-san?" Philip asked.

"Yes! 1,000%! 1,000,000 %! He isn't a villain, he's just a boy trapped in hell!" Mina defended.

"Alright, Alright! Me and Philip will trust you with him, but if he steps out of line we will deal with him," Shotaro said so he could get back to work

Philip handed the item over, Mina quickly grabbed it. "Thank you! Thank you!" She cried. She then left the detective agency to find her memory place. She arrived there late into the night. "Fuuto Tower, his own personal hell." She examined the item, a white usb stick with a golden L on it. "With this memory I'll be able to bring Katsumi back." The memory was pressed "Legacy," it shouted. Mina placed the memory into the ground and pulled something out of her pocket. It was a burnt harmonica. "Earth! Here me! This was his, Katsumi's melody," The memory had green cracks form in the ground around it. She put the harmonica up to her lips and began to play. It was a melody she had only heard once before but would never forget, the melody of Daidou Katsumi's heart. The memory then began glowing green and the cracks grew deeper.

"What do you think you're doing," a voice behind her said

"Huh?" Mina turned around and standing there was a black cloaked figure, holding a large scythe. "Who, are you?" she asked.

"That is none of your concern, what I want to know is why you are trying to bring back the dead, they are gone for a reason after all," The figure said tightening their grip on the weapon. They moved closer with an ill intent that could be felt for miles.

Mina backed up slowly and tried to use her psychic powers to subdue the monster but it had no effect. "Huh?! Why?" she questioned backing further away.

"A Quark? HaHa, sorry, but your power is useless against me," The monster said charging at her swinging the scythe down on to her

"AAAAHHHHH", she screamed tripping over herself. She knew what was coming next and braced herself for it.

.

..

...

....

.....

"Hnnghhh, you, leave, her, alone!" a new voice shouted

Mina looked up and saw him, Daidou Katsumi, holding the blade of the scythe. "Katsumi!!!" she yelled

He kicked back the monster and readied a stance to keep going. "Come on, I've died twice now, so I'm not scared of a third!" he shouted.

"Gahh, you're back, well it doesn't matter, death awaits all, and your time will come, no one can be Eternal!" the monster spat before disappearing.

Mina stood up and looked at what she had done, who she brought back. "Katsumi, it's really you! I did it!" Mina said crying from joy. She then hugged him tightly. Katsumi resisted but she wouldn't let go.

"Mina, how, why am I back, how are you back?" Katsumi questioned trying to break away from her grasp

"Well I didn't actually die, and I turned you into a data human, this way you can fight and live without needing cell enzymes, aren't you happy?" Mina asked

Katsumi couldn't believe what he heard. Everything he lost, the woman he loved, it was all back, he could begin healing. "I'm no longer a NEVER, I can finally live," he said hugging her tighter.

"Yes! But the fight isn't over yet, this new organization Library is causing trouble in Fuuto and the other Kamen Riders need help fighting them, will you help them?" Mina asked breaking the hug and holding out a Lost Driver and an Eternal Memory.

"Fuuto is my hometown, I will not let these monsters destroy it. I know what I did here, but I will atone, as the true Kamen Rider Eternal! Will you join me Mina?" Katsumi declared.

"Of course! Let's do our best Kamen Rider Eternal!" Mina answered.


End file.
